1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new organophosphorus ester compounds of cyanohydrins, and processes for preparing the same. More particularly, the invention relates to the application of the compounds or compositions thereof in agriculture, especially as pesticides for controlling arthropods (preferably insects), nematodes or both.
2. Description of the Related Art
Certain organophosphorus compounds are known as insecticides and nematicides. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,496,493 and 4,780,458, incorporated herein by reference, disclose O-(2-methyl-1-cyanopropyl)-O-ethyl-S-n-propylthiophoshate and O-(2,2-dimethyl-1-cyanopropyl)-O-ethyl-S-n-propylthiophosphate for use as insecticides and nematicides. U.S. Pat. No. 4,567,168 discloses organophosphorate and organophosphonate compounds with similar utility.